


Luck’s For Losers

by phenomanon



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, My Slashy Valentine, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomanon/pseuds/phenomanon
Summary: Nick can be pretty dense sometimes. Will Greg forgive him?
Relationships: Greg Sanders & Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Luck’s For Losers

Happy Valentine's Day y’all! 💘

———

“Hey Nicky, got any plans for Valentine’s Day?” Catherine asks, catching Nick as he’s leaving the break room. 

He lifts his coffee mug thoughtfully and answers, “Not as far as I know. You asking me out, Cath?”

“Funny." She wavers, gaining her composure. “Actually I was wondering if maybe you’d be able to watch Lindsey for a couple of hours? Tom’s trying to take me out but I can’t find a sitter. One of the busiest nights of the year, go figure.”

Nick flashes her one of his million-watt smiles, and nods.

“Sure thing. Haven’t seen Linds in awhile, it’ll be nice to catch up.”

Catherine releases a heavy sigh and affectionately squeezes Nick’s shoulder.

“She’s almost a preteen now, Nick. Not the same, sweet little girl you remember. And thanks. I owe ya one.”

———

“Red paint from a Ford truck? Well that narrows it down... _to hundreds of vehicles_.” She laments but smiles. “Thanks Greg, you're doing great.”

Greg stops what he’s doing immediately and stares at Catherine in astonishment.

“Someone’s in a good mood.”

“That noticeable? Nick’s watching Lindsey for me while I—catch a break.”

Greg smirks at first, then his expression becomes unreadable.

“You deserve to have a life, Catherine. And I always knew Nick couldn’t resist redheads.”

Catherine laughs and pats Greg's shoulder as she exits the lab. The false smile Greg had been holding together falls apart once she’s gone.

It had been a busy day—something about a commercial holiday glorifying loneliness always seemed to bring out the crazies.

“Hey. Haven’t heard from you all day.”

He knew who the voice belonged to but didn’t bother looking up.

“Backed up. I’ll get to your samples in the order they came in.”

Nick raises his eyebrows in confusion.

“You okay?”

“Yep.” Greg replies coldly.

“See you later tonight?”

“Probably not. Busy as you can see.”

Greg mindlessly moves past Nick as he fills a tray with test tubes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Look at me, G.”

“I don’t have time for this right now, Nick. Grissom needs his stuff processed and you know how he gets when things don’t just _magically_ show up while he’s here.”

Although Greg’s hand gestures are animated, he never looks at Nick. The older man’s jaw tightens.

“I’m watching Lindsey for Catherine ‘til about ten, then I’m free. You sure you’re all booked tonight?”

Greg continues to ignore Nick as he works the centrifuge equipment.

“Don’t bother.”

“Are you mad?”

“No flowers, no chocolate, and you’ve already made other plans. Like I said, don’t bother.”

“Knew you were mad about somethin’. Hey you’re the one that said we didn’t have to do anything for—”

“ _Of course_ I wanna do something. You know what, forget it. Doesn’t matter.”

“Greg, come on. You said you didn’t want anything.”

“If I was a woman, would you have done something? At least a card? Even if I said I didn’t want anything?”

Nick held his breath and nodded weakly.

“So that’s how little I mean to you. Great.”

“Now you know that’s not—”

Greg slams the empty tray down as he fills a nearby beaker with saline solution.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Fine. Happy Valentine’s Day Greg. I’m sorry.”

———

“ _Greggo_.”

Greg glances up from his reports to see Catherine all dolled up for her date.

“Why Ms. Willows, I do declare—absolutely breathtaking.”

She smiles, and for the first time ever in Greg’s presence, blushes.

“ _Can it_ , this isn’t for you. Anyways, here’s the address to my place since you've never been.”

“You ready for the Sanders experience?” He asks in confusion.

“You and Nick, watching Lindsey for me tonight on short notice. Can’t tell you how much it means to me.”

“Oh. Yeah of course. Sure thing.”

He takes the small piece of paper from her hands gracefully, albeit baffled.

“Lindsey’s gonna be crushed when she finds out you’re dating Nick. Let her down easy for me, will ya?” Catherine says as she nervously straightens a crease out of her dress. “Wish me luck.”

Greg grins and smugly replies, “Luck’s for losers. You don’t need it, Catherine. Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
